


'Tis the season to be jolly

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: Disgustingly sweet husbands.





	'Tis the season to be jolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bianjula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjula/gifts).



> Merry, merry Christmas, dear bianjula :) I hope you like this little story, the fluff, and the precious husbands!

The sun was rising on the eastern side of Erebor, its rays slowly dancing over the stony ridges. The last weeks had been very stormy and snow had fallen heavily on the slopes and the former so called Desolation of Smaug between Dale and Erebor. But now the sky stretched bright and friendly over the Dwarven Kingdom, filling the lands with dwarves, ponies, life.

Soon, ravens could be seen coming and going from their post up on Ravenhill, some taking a detour to the Royal Terraces, but all of them carrying something either in their beaks or in their claws. The recipient of some of the trinkets was Bilbo Baggins, Consort to the King under the Mountain, King of Carven Stone, Lord of Silver Fountains, and so on. He carefully wrapped them in thin leather and put them in a small chest on a round table humming a merry tune while doing so.

“Is everything in order so far, husband mine?”

Bilbo swung around and granted Thorin Oakenshield a big smile.

“Yes. Yes it is. This will be the greatest Yule of all times.” He took in the sight of his husband, his travelling coat swinging around his shoulders. “Are you already leaving?”

“I'm afraid I am.” Thorin leaned down a bit to kiss Bilbo carefully. “Take good care of Erebor the next few days, will you?”

“Oh, to what price do you think I should sell the Kingdom?” Bilbo looked Thorin deadpanned in the eyes.

Thorin laughed hearty and kissed Bilbo again. “I'll see you in a few days. I love you.”

“I love you too, you big oaf. And now shooo, there are people who have to work, while you stray about Middle Earth.”

Thorin laughed again and kissed Bilbo one last time before disappearing through the door. 15 minutes later Bilbo saw him riding on the main road to Dale, followed by Dwalin and some members of his guard.

* * *

During the next days, adorned wreaths in different sizes began to appear everywhere in Erebor. At first, the Dwarves where very confused, but after a few days and realizing that the greenery meant no harm to them, they started bets, organized by Nori, where the next wreaths would appear. 

The halls and stairways of Erebor started to look more and more festive by the hour, as if they where decorated by ghosts.

“I wonder, where the next wreath will appear. Don't you too, Ori?”

“I mostly wonder about when Master Dwalin will return.”

“Ah, young love. I wish I was that young again. But don't exhaust my brother too much, will you?”

“Master Balin!” 

“Lad, come here, you need to see this.” Ori hurried to Balin just right in time, as a wreath with a big red bow floated onto a wall, wiggled, and seated himself at the right place.

“This is impossible. By my beard. The wreaths are really hung up by ghosts.”

In the next hallway, Bilbo snickered, as he removed a small golden ring from his finger. So far, he had nearly hung up all wreaths he had made with the help of some of the ravens. He decided to mess a bit with Balin and Ori.

“Whatever is the matter? You two look like you've seen a ghost.”

“Have you seen it too, Master Bilbo? Do you see this wreath?”

“It seems we have indeed. I have to start to believe in them at my old age.”

Bilbo stood in front of the wreath and inspected it. “Interesting that the wreath is decorated with the silver bells my grandmother gave me. The ghost seems to have taken them from right under my nose.”

Ori's eyes widened in horror. “The ghost has been in yours and his majesty's chambers! You need to be careful! Who knows what else this ghost is capable of.”

“I will, Ori. I will.” Bilbo yawned and stretched himself a bit. “If you will excuse me. I'm rather tired.”

“But please be really careful, will you, lad? Or Thorin will have my hide.”

Bilbo laughed. “Good night, you two.”

* * *

The day before Yule finally dawned. Nearly the whole of Erebor was adorned with wreath and garlands, some of them glittering in the light of the torches. The ghost laughed as he passed the halls for not everything was his doing. The inhabitants of the mountain had took it as their task to do as their decorator and make many wreaths and garlands themselves.

Bilbo took off his ring before he entered a main hallway. Today, Thorin would return. They would share a dinner with the former company before the official Yule celebrations would start tomorrow. As he entered the big room that had become a common room for the company, he startled back. Next to the fireplace stood a big fir tree, already adorned with shiny ornaments made from jewels, candles, and bows.

“Whatever is the meaning of this?”

“Ah, I hoped I was ready before you see the surprise I have arranged for you.”

“You … cut a tree? For me?”

“Why yes. You just told me this summer that you would love to have a Yule tree and adorn them. And after you sent out the ravens to the Shire to get your ornaments, I made the decision to get the tree. What use would they have if the just laid around.”

“Well … I'm afraid you can't use the ornaments from the Shire.”

“And why is that, husband mine?”

“Have you been around Erebor since you return?”

“No … Should I have?”

“A friendly ghost, if you might believe most of our subjects, has adorned the halls and stairways with wreaths and garlands. He might have used all of my ornaments for this.”

“The ghost might have thought if there isn't a tree, he could decorate the entirety of Erebor instead?”

“It seems he has, yes.” Bilbo let his finger run along a twig and played with the needles. 

Thorin drew Bilbo into a hug. “Oh, ghivashel. You had planned to hang up the wreaths since you sent the requests to the Shire, haven't you?” Bilbo laughed and nodded. “It seems we have to work on our communication.”

Bilbo kissed Thorin softly. “The tree is wonderful. I can make candy canes with Bombur to hang on it. Also paper garlands. We won't need the Shire Ornaments at all.”

Thorin laughed and hugged Bilbo. “Now let's look at the wreaths and garlands this ghost has hung up. How long did he take for this task?”

“Oh, just a few days. It seems that the Ereborians took inspiration by the ghost and made some very nice one's themselves.”

“Everyone was right. You are very good for us. But mostly for me.” Thorin kissed Bilbo deeply, the Hobbit melting into the kiss. “Happy Yule, Bilbo.”

 


End file.
